My Happy Ending
by Foreveralone16
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyou together yet again. When Kagome finally does get over him, he realizes that he loves her. Kagome's whole personality has changed and when he does get time to talk to her and tells her how he feels, it is too late. She denie
1. Let It Go

Me-I don't really know why I wrote this fic, but I guess I was feeling a little sad that day.

Inuyasha- that's funny cause you're usually happy and annoying...

Me-shut-up and besides at least I'm not in denial when I love someone

Kagome- love who?

Inuyasha-uhhh... no one

"Speech"

'thought'

Chapter 1-Let It Go

Kagome sat on the well crying her eyes out until they were red and burning. She had caught Inuyasha with Kikyou yet again. This time her heart had shattered in to little tiny pieces.

FLASHBACK

"Kikyou I love you" he said while embracing her. That statement had torn Kagome apart, but she held back the tears.  
"But Inuyasha what of my reincarnate?" "She means nothing to me, she's only a friend, nothing more you mean more to me than life itself" he said

"Inuyasha"

"Kikyou"

END FLASHBACK

That brung even more tears to her eyes. 'nothing to him, just a friend' she thought to herself.

'Why does it always hurt this much? Kagome came to a realization. She was in love with Inuyasha.

(A/N: took her long enough) But as soon as she thought about it it was no way that jhe loved her. She had heard him say it "nothing more than a friend". And as much as it hurt she loved Inuyasha and wanted him to be happy. Even if it meant him being with Kikyou. 'I have to let him go' she thought 'Yeah let him go' 'If he wants a friend that's what he'll get, I'll be the bestfriend he'd ever had. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. At the same minute she was face to face with Inuyasha. All the pain came right back, cause she it would take some time to get over the one you love. Inuyasha could smell the tears. "Look Kagome, I'm sorry I dodn't mean it when I said you meant no-" "Inuyasha I'm going home and no matter what you say will stop me, I'll be back in 3 days and don't come and me" she said while slightly crying. "Kagome don't go- please" he said his eyes wavering slightly. "I have too.." she said while jumping down the well to her time.

Me- trust me the other chapters will be longer guys

Inu- yeah like you're really gonna keep that promise

Me- do ya wanna go back in your cage?

Inu- fine I'm sorry wench

Me- you're hopeless

Kagome- why do you have that cage in you're room anyway

Me- to keep Inuyasha in,duh

Kagome- okayy you're weird

Me- thanks!

Inu- stupid wench

Me- inuyasha cage

Inu- feh!

Me- Inuyasha I have ramen.. holding up cup

Inu- in trance me want ramen

Me- sayy it..waving it in his face

Inuyasha-READ AND REVIEW READ AND REVEIW NOW!!!!!

Me- good-boy rubbing his head while he eats ramen


	2. Change

HOORAY! I finally got chapter 2 up, well just so you don't get confused I 'm skipping the three days Kagome went to her era.

oh and..

Inu- would ya shut-up and get on with the chapter

Me- ::growling:: who asked you anyway?

Inu- feh, stupid wench

Me- let me get on with the story before I kill a certain hanyou that we all know of...

Chapter 2- Change

Kagome was standing there by the well getting ready to jump in. She had changed drastically in her personality and wardrobe. (A/N: I mean she stopped wearing that green uniform all the time, FINALLY). She had on a pair of tight blue hip huggers with a red tee that had Kagome written on it in big white sparkly letters. Along with some hoop earrings that had red, white rhinestones dangling off them. She thought about wearing heels, but they would probabaly break with all the walking they do. She also had a guitar strapped to her back. Kagome was still mad at him and decided to show him the real her. To tell you the truth she didn't like acting like she did all nice and sappy. For her to be a true friend to Inuyasha she had to show him the real her. And if he didn't accept her, oh well too bad for him, she wasn't gonna cry anymore.

With Inuyasha and the others

That familiar scent came to his nose. That sweet scent of jasmine, or at least that's what he thought it was. "Kagome" Inuyasha siad out loud by accident. "Oh I see lady Kagome is back" said Miroku. "Where are you getting at monk?" his eye twitiching frantically. "Ye calm down Inuyasha" said Kaede. " Mind your own businees you old hag" He said while pouting and putting his hands into his kimono(sp?). Everyone just shook thier heads. Shippo as usual was a little confused about what was going on.

Kagome ran all the way to hut that Inuyasha and the other were in. She put her stuff down and just decided to practice Karate she had been taking up in school. She told Inuyasha that she was going home for tests when that's what she has exactly been doing. She took fighting stance and was bruttaly practicing on a nearby tree. Inuyasha and the gang had heard the weird noises and came outside to investigate. As soon as Inuyasha came outside, he saw a girl, she had just practically killed a tree and she was breathing heavily. Kagome turned around to them, her hair was blocking one of her eyes and she looked really mad. She took a deep breath, pushed her hair and put one hand on her hip. Inuyasha's and Miroku's jaws dropped. Sango knew everything about this and sighed. "Kagome-chan!" she said walking towards her and hugging her. "Ka-Kagome" Inuyasha practically stuttered out. Kagome saw the look on Inuyasha's face and half smiled, smirked at him. "Hey Sango so how did things go while I was gone?" "You know the usual , Inuyasha being a dumbass and so forth and so on" Which got Sango a not-so-good glare from Inuyasha. "Kagome-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Shippo. "Hey Shippo, did you take good care of Inuyasha for me, did he behave like a good hanyou should?" she said chuckling a little. Inuyasha was about to say something, but was interrupted by Shippo. "Yes Kagome" he said. She patted him on his head and gave him a lollipop. In return he gave her a nice smile and a thank you. That's when Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha, he was still gawking at her. "What are you gawking at Inuyasha?" "Feh" "As usual" she said smiling at him. That smile mesmerized him, she forgave him, he could feel it." So lady Kagome what exactly did you do to that tree?" said Miroku. "You know those sacred arrows isn't the only thing I know how to fight with you guys" she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Oh really wench, then how come I always have to protect you when you run out of arrows?hmmmm?" said Inuyasha. "Well somtimes I was tired and I knew you were coming anyway so I just waited, plus you were kinda cute and I didn't mind you saving me" she said while blushing a little. Huge sweatdrops appeared behind their heads. Inuyasha doing a playback on what she said blushed a deep crimson red. Sango looked a little confused Kagome was telling all her feelings, when she usally just keep them bottled up. --

Me- so that's why she keeps crying..

Inu- dang don't you ever shut-up you're ruining the story

Me- I swear if I had demon powers I'd severely hurt you right now..

Inu- how many times do I have to say shut-up?!

Me-whatever.. --

Inuyasha saw that it was getting dark. "Yo let's get some sleep" "Yeah I guess so you guys" she said while yawning a bit. "You guys go ahead, I gotta go somewhere" said Kagome. "Alright Kagome Good night" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo said in union and they all in the hut, all except Inuyasha he stood there wanting an explaination. "Where are you going wench?" " Why the hell do you have know everything? she said coldly. Inuyasha was a litlle suprised at LKagome's laugauge and her attitude. But it didn't matter he could be just a mean. "Cause I just want to know" he said. "So you can stalk me again?" "What are you talking about wench I don't stalk you" "Yeah you do, and you know what I wish you mind you business for once!" "How can I when you're going out in the middle night into the woods, when there are demons lurking around?!" Kagome got with in two inches of face with a look that can kill. Inuyasha was a little afraid, but gave her that same look back. Kagome backed away and smirked at him. She grabbed him by his rosary breaking it purposely. "Oh well looks like I broke it, but it's not like I need it anyway" she said chuckling a little. Inuyasha was completely pissed and confused. Why was Kagome acting this way? Kagome stood there waiting for him to say something. Inuyasha balled up his fist, then flexed his claws as if he was going to attack her.

"I dare you" she said still smirking at him. He sighed and put his clawed hand down. Kagome laughed a bit, "That's what I thought Inuyasha" Kagome turned around and started to walk way leaving Inuyasha there alone.

Kagome stopped and turned her head back towards to Inuyasha.

"Don't follow me or I'll kill you"

End Chapter

Me- ohh a very evil ciffhanger

Inu- which are you refering to Kagome or that cliffhanger

Me- actually both, wait did you just say refer?

Inu- yeah why

Me- It kinda surpised me I knever knew you could use big words like that

Inu- ::growling:: shut-up

Me- okay Inuyasha you have to go back in you're cage now

Inu- NEVVVVEEEERRRRR!!!!! ::running away::

Me- okay you R&R while put Inuyasha back in his cage.. GET BACK HERE DOG-BOY!!!!! ::chasing him::


	3. AN

Author's Note

Okay I can't update becauseI caught thehorror of the dreaded WRITERS BLOCK!i TRIED UPDATINGONCE but my stupid computer won't let me AND THEN AGAIN IT PROBABLY REALLY DIDN'T MAKE SENSE... Then on top of that the chapter I re-wroteit got ERASED! Oh yeah and I'm co-writing a fic with Silvermoongoddess58 I not gonna tell you what the name is but its a Inuyasha / Sailor Moon Crossover. Anyway like I should update or whatever in like a week or so...

* * *

Inu- in others words she too lazy to do anything 

Me- no that not true don't listen to him! starts running

Readers chasing after her with pitchforks, torches, and ... pigs?

Inu- woah pigs

Me- SOMEONE HELP! still being chased


End file.
